On The Roof
by RolyRen
Summary: This is the parts that i can't put in my other story 'Welcome to Point Place' because it's rated T and these part is rated M! Lemon Lime!
1. I love you, Emily

_**STORY TITLE :: On the Roof**_

_**Authors Note :: Well, Hyde and Emily…DO IT! :D THIS IS A ONE-SHOT!…unless I add more HydexEmily smex to 'Welcome to Point Place'!**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**HydexEmily**_

_**Summary :: Emily and Hyde on the roof after Eric and Donna have their 'battle to the death' basket ball game :3**_

_**Chapter Title :: I love you, Emily. (Chapter 5)**_

_**Rating :: M**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Emily - 16**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**XXX**_

"Well, that was fun." Emily smiled and started to get up, but Hyde kept her in her spot on his lap.

"Hyde," Emily blushed, "Come on. Its freezing out here." Hyde chuckled and kissed her neck, "First off, it's the Fall, second…_I'll keep you warm_."

Emily shivered and blushed. Damn Hyde for being able to do this to her. "_Hydeeeeee!_" She whined. Hyde started to kiss and nibbled on her neck. She shivered and moaned a little. Emily whimpered when Hyde aimed and began abusing her sensitive spot, just below her ear.

Hyde chuckled darkly before pulling away and turning Emily's head toward him. He kissed her passionately. Emily maneuvered her body to face Hyde, pulling him close to her. Hyde turned and laid them down on the roof, him on top of her. Hyde went back to Emily's sensitive spots. First her neck, licking, sucking, and nibbling on it, leaving little marks. Then to the spot just below her ear, sucking on it. Emily moaned and whimpered in pleasure.

Hyde was sure not to put a lot of his weight on her, with her still being bruised and hurt from her mother.

While Hyde abused his love with kisses, he was able to take her headband and tie her wrists together above her head. He pulled back once he thought that her wrists were tied good.

Emily blushed, "Hy-Hyde…what are you doing?"

Hyde took his sunglasses off and sat up, his knees on both sides of her hips, and his hand on her wrists to keep them above her head - even though they were tied.

"I'm punishing you." He took his shirt off, then placed his hand back on Emily's wrists. Emily blushed more, she really hoped that no one could see what they were doing, "Wh-Why?"

Hyde kissed her neck and her lips, when he pulled back he announced, "For thinking that I didn't care about you."

Emily blushed more and looked away, "Let me go." Hyde dropped his shirt on the roof and pulled her head to face him, "Can't. I need to prove to you that I really care about you…I think the only way to do that is to give you my virginity."

Emily froze, "Hy-Hyde…you…you really don't have to do this." Hyde kissed Emily passionately.

"Just say no…and I'll stop." He went down to her neck and nibbled and kissed it. Emily whimpered and moaned his name softly. Hyde smirked.

"You-You're…such a…mmph…tease!" Emily squeaked out. Hyde chuckled and looked at her, "I know." He kissed her again, hungrily and forcefully. Emily liked it when Hyde kissed her like this. She moaned into the kiss, wanting anything to just be able to wrap her arms around Hyde. Damn him and his bondage side.

Hyde started to unbutton Emily's jeans, while continuing to kiss her. Emily moaned and blushed. She was truly scared. This was gonna be her first time, from what her mother told her about sex, she was _really _scared. What if Hyde didn't like her body? What if he backed out at the last second?

Hyde removed her pants and now she was only in her thong, bra, and shirt.

Hyde smirked, "A thong? Did you know you were gonna get laid today?" Emily blushed and played with her lip ring, not wanting to answer the question. But if she did answer it, no, she didn't know she was gonna get laid today. She just simply liked thongs. She didn't wear them every day, she just wore them once and a while. Today just happened to be the day that she was wearing a thong.

Hyde began running his hand along Emily's legs, they were nice and smooth. That made Emily squirm and as Hyde got his hands higher, Emily began making soft, almost un-hearable, moans. Hyde twisted his finger around the thong, his finger being wrapped around in the black fabric. He slowly slid them off, noticing a small patch of wetness where her sex was. He smirked.

Emily closed her eyes tight as Hyde pulled them all the way off. Emily kept her legs together, tight. Hyde looked at her as he flicked the thong off the roof. Emily did see this part though. She pouted, "That wasn't nice."

Hyde chuckled and kissed her. Emily shivered and moaned softly. Hyde took his hand and slowly parted her legs, "Don't worry…everything's going to be fine." Emily swallowed and took a breath, and allowed Hyde to pull her legs apart.

He brought his fingers close to her womanhood and could feel the heat that was coming off of it. Hyde pressed his fingers to her womanhood and smirked as Emily made a small cute moan. Hyde smirked and looked her in the eyes. Emily blushed and bit her bottom lip, "What?"

Hyde smirked more and slowly inserted a finger, making Emily shut her eyes tight and moan softly. He slowly pumped the digit in and out of her, he could feel her clasp tighten around his fingers as he pushed them in and out, making her whimper and moan in pleasure. She turned her head to the side, to hide the blush that over took her face while he did this. When she did this, Hyde added a second finger, pumping them a little faster, making Emily gasp and moan loudly.

Hyde noticed she was very tight, almost to tight to add another finger. "Hy…Hyde…" She moaned. Hyde looked at her and kissed her neck, her face still turned away from him.

"Fuck…Hyde…" Emily was losing control. She started to arch her back and squirm, uncontrollably. She was going to cum soon if he didn't stop. Hyde, thankfully, did stop, pulling his fingers out and licking them. He smirked while Emily looked at him and blushed more.

"You look so cute when you squirm." Hyde said. Emily's breathing was hard. She tried to gain control of her breath, that was before Hyde started to undo his belt.

Emily closed her eyes tight, _he's actually serious about this._

Hyde took his belt off and kissed her, moving his hand to her wrists and undoing the ties, setting the headband on his shirt. Emily kept her hands above her head, moaning as Hyde kissed her hungrily. She then moved one head to the back of his head, and the other to his bare back. His skin was warm, oh so warm. Emily loved that about Hyde. He was always warm.

She then moved the hand that was on his back to the front of his jeans, and unzipped them. Hyde pulled away, making Emily frown, then smile once she saw what he was doing. He undid his pants pulling them off, Emily saw he was wearing green Tiger Briefs.

Emily giggled, "Green?" Hyde smiled, "I know they are your favorite color." Emily only giggled more, "No Hyde, my favorite color is _grey._"

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Whatever, at least I knew it started with a _G_." Emily giggled and pulled Hyde down and kissed him, "Take them off." Hyde nodded and pulled the Tiger Briefs off, Emily blushed madly at his size. Emily pulled her shirt off, and Hyde quickly took her black bra off.

"Do girls have to match _everything_?" Hyde asked. Emily giggled, "No, but if we get laid, guys like to see thing match." Hyde smirked and kissed her, nibbling on her bottom lip, then pulled a little on her piercing, which made Emily moan.

"I like it when things are _wild_." Hyde smirked. Emily giggled and captured Hyde's lips in another deep and intense kiss. While they were lip locking, Hyde pressed their naked bodies tightly together, Emily could feel Hyde's arousal and blushed.

Damn her and her blushyness.

Hyde broke the kiss and started to attack Emily's soft and incredibly smooth skin. Hyde pulled away then pulled a condom from his jean pocket. He ripped the case opened and put the condom on. Hyde took his place, hovering over Emily again, and spread her legs.

"This is gonna hurt." Hyde warned her. Emily nodded and bit her bottom lip. Hyde slowly entered her. She bit her bottom lip, with a few tears falling down her face. Hyde wiped them away and kissed her, masking her scream, as he pushed all the way in. He waited a few minutes, letting her get use to his size, before she nodded for him to move.

Hyde started to move slowly, making Emily make short soft moans. Hyde put his hand on either side of Emily's head and pushed deeper into her as he moved faster. He watched her closely as she squirmed and moaned underneath him. This made him want her more.

He leaned down and kissed her, her arms traveled around his neck, holding him in place as the hungrily kissed each other. Hyde moving faster with each second.

"Fu…mmph…Hy-..Hyde!" Emily moaned, trying not to be loud. Hyde attacked her neck, moving at a medium pace. Emily gasped and mewed in pleasure.

"Hyde!" She moaned loudly. Hyde kissed her forcefully. Somehow hearing her moan his name made him want to go crazy.

He moved at a faster pace as he and Emily kissed. He started to groan Emily's name as he felt himself losing control. His thrusts became quicker and harder as they were both coming to their max.

"I'm…I'm gonna…cum." Emily whispered in between moans. Hyde kissed her, covering her sweet scream as she came. Hyde didn't stop though he thrusts in and out a few more times before he groans and releases.

Hyde pulled himself off of Emily and collapsed next to her. Hyde and Emily panted. Hyde pulled the condom off the threw it off the roof, hoping it handed in Donna's tree.

Emily's eyes were closed as she tried to wrap her head around what just happened. And Hyde stared up at the stars. Hyde took Emily's hand in his and kissed it.

"I love you, Emily." Hyde said, looking at her. Emily looked back at Hyde and smiled, "I love you too…Hyde."

Emily curled up next to Hyde and they stayed like that for the next few minutes before -

"Midge! Is this your thong!"

Emily snickered and sat up, getting her bra, shirt, and jean.

"Do you know how uncomfortable it is to wear jeans with _nothing _under them?" Emily asked, raising as eyebrow.

Hyde thought for a moment, "No, but I wouldn't mind trying it one day."

Emily snatched Hyde's Tiger Briefs before he could react and threw them into Forman's drive way.

"Well, now you get to try." Emily smiled at him and put on her clothes. Hyde rolled his eyes, "So childish."

Emily giggled and got up walking over to the other side of the roof, where the ladder was. "Hurry up! I'm freezing!" Emily said. Hyde chuckled and finished putting on his clothes. He started walking to her and when he got there he said, "I can feel the breeze through my pants." Emily laughed and kissed Hyde.

_**XXX**_

Well, that's what happened on the roof ._. I wish it was me who did it with Hyde T.T


	2. What happens when Hyde is High

_**STORY TITLE :: On The Roof**_

_**Authors Note :: This part is from chapter 9 c: enjoy :3**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**HydexEmily**_

_**Summary :: Hyde and Emily in the basement while Donna, Eric, Kelso, and Jackie are at the drive in (ooh lala XD) and Kitty and Red are out on their 'dinner date'. :3**_

_**Chapter Title :: What happens when Hyde is High. (Chapter 9)**_

_**Rating :: M**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Emily - 16**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**XXX**_

Hyde and Emily were in the basement, Hyde was still recovering from his highness earlier in the day. Donna and Eric were at the drive it with Jackie and Kelso. And Kitty and Red were out on there dinner date.

Emily was laying down on the couch while Hyde was sitting in his chair watching Scooby-doo. Fez came by about an hour ago to make Hyde help him with getting 'the satins' music into his house. And, of course, Hyde said that if his parents were to hear the music that Satin demands that they kill them. That made Fez scream and run back to his house...with out the music.

Emily stared at the tv screen. This was probably the first time in a few days that her and Hyde weren't holding each other when they were in the same room. Emily took her Aviators off and looked at Hyde. Hyde had been staring at her the whole time.

Emily blushed, "What?" Hyde didn't say anything, he just got up, climbed onto Emily, and sat on her waist. She looked up at him. He stared down at her.

They were like this for the next few minutes, until the lights when out. Emily made a weird, but cute, half scream.

Hyde laughed, "Relax. It's just a power outage."

Emily glared at Hyde, "I know that, smarty pants." Hyde leaned down, his face inches from Emily's.

Emily couldn't see anything. But Hyde could see everything, even with those damn sunglasses on. Hyde then took his sunglasses off, just so he could see Emily's eyes better.

Hyde kissed her hungrily. Hyde ran his soft lips over Emily's. Mumbling sweet nothing. Why he was talking while they were making out, Emily didn't know. But she couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

Hyde pulled back and went down to Emily's neck, biting it hard. It made Emily gasp loud then moan. _This is new_.

Hyde's hand were under Emily's shirt, getting ready to pull it off. But then his lips were back on Emily's lips, with more force then before. He kissed Emily one last time before pulling away a little.

"So, now or later?" Hyde was smirking. He could see her eyes glowing.

Emily growled and grabbed Hyde's shirt and pulled him down for another passionately kiss. Hyde ran his tongue vigorously through Emily's mouth. Hyde pulled away and went back down to her neck, licking and nipping it, making Emily moan and squirm. Emily's lips felt a little sore, but she didn't care. She liked the feeling. She was lost in his wild hunger for lust and love.

It was hot enough already, but with Hyde always being warm, it made Emily feel uncomfortable, but comfortable at the same time. "Hy-Hyde." Emily gasped.

Hyde lowered his face and pressed it next to Emily's, nudging her gently. Emily shivered and bit his neck softly.

"Leave your mark on me." Hyde said, panting.

Emily blushed and smirk, "So, your as territorial as I am." Hyde nudged her with his head again before she bit down hard, a little bit of blood dripped out. Hyde hissed, but he liked the feeling. Emily tasted some of the blood and licked it up.

"My turn." Hyde said in his sexy husky voice before biting Emily's neck _really _hard. Emily moaned in both pain and pleasure, holding onto the front of Hyde's shirt. She did feel a little bit of warm liquid drip down her neck. She shivered as Hyde licked it up.

"Your mine." Hyde whispered and then kissed Emily. She could taste her own blood, she didn't mind though. It actually turned her on more then she already was. She gasped and moaned his name as he started to grope her.

Hyde's lips were upon Emily's. Emily kissed back ferociously, hands reaching up and going into Hyde's hair, pulling his hair and pushing him closer to her. Emily forced Hyde's tongue into retreat with her own. Their tongues fought, wrestled, sucked, and after an immeasurable amount of time of this sexual battle for dominance, Hyde pulled back a moment to observe Emily's expression - which please him to no end. Startled and breathless. Hyde took Emily's hand the threw them above her head, he held her wrists above her head with one hand.

Hyde was creating a moist path near Emily's throat with his tongue, forcing Emily's face to flare up in pleasure and embarrassment. Using one hand to keep Emily's wrists in place, Hyde allowed his other to roam under the soft, thin material of Emily's AC/DC shirt, lightly raking his nails along her almost clear flesh.

Breathing unsteady, Emily's eyes slide shut, feeling Hyde's fingers gliding along invisible paths above her abdomen. Seeing Emily submit more to him, he let go of Emily's wrist, but the stayed there voluntarily, and used his freed hand to undo the side zipper on Emily's skirt. Hyde undid it and pulled it down to her knees. He rubbed her sex through her panties while caused her to arch her back and moan loudly.

"Hyy…Hyd-" Hyde silenced her with a kiss. He pulled her panties to the side and slowly slid a digit into her. He pumped his finger in and out very slowly, and the look she threw at Hyde was one of pure aggravation. But of course Hyde couldn't see it, but she knew he was smirking.

Hyde added a second digit. Emily bit her bottom lip and panted Hyde's name.

"God…Hy-Hyde…do it alre…Nnn!" Emily moaned loudly as Hyde moves his finger as fast as he could. He continued to finger her and he unzipped his pants with his free hand and pulled both his pants and tiger briefs to his knees.

Hyde pulled his fingers out and licked them. Emily shivered and blushed, she could see better now. Hyde quickly put a condom. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark, and she wished that they hadn't. Before Emily could say anything, Hyde pulled her panties to the side and shoved himself into her. She arched her back and moaned his name loudly.

Hyde smirked and leaned down, kissing Emily's neck, then going up to her lips.

"Move." Emily moaned/demanded.

Hyde chuckled and did as he was told. He pulled out partway and thrust slowly back in, trying to build a rhythm with Emily's pushing hips. _She really wants it, _Hyde smiled to himself.

Their pace grew faster and Hyde struck a spot with Emily that made his lover moan his name loudly. In a harsh whispered, Emily urged him on, "Hy…Fuck…Har-harder!"

The heat between them was building uncontrollably, each drive complete with delicious friction and aim. Emily came first, moaning his name loudly. Upon seeing Emily unravel underneath him, Hyde came as well, thrusting frantically until all was spent.

Panting, Hyde looked at her, taking his softening member, and kissing her softly. Emily kissed him back, about ready to pass out. Hyde took the condom off and hid it under the couch.

"I'll leave them a little surprise." Hyde smirked. Emily giggled.

Hyde got up and got his tiger briefs back on, then handed Emily and bra. Emily thanked him and put it on. Hyde laid down and pulled Emily on top of him.

"Hyde." Emily blushed. Hyde chuckled.

The power turned back on and they both looked at each other, Emily blushed while Hyde smirked. Both their necks were bruised and a little bloody. Hyde kissed his mark on her neck with made Emily hiss in a little pain but mostly in pleasure.


	3. Will You Marry Me?

_**STORY TITLE :: On The Roof**_

_**Authors Note :: Part of Chapter 20!**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**HydexEmily**_

_**Summary :: Hyde pops the question! :D**_

_**Chapter Title :: Will you Marry me?**_

_**Rating :: M**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Emily - 16**_

_**Hyde - 16**_

_**XXX**_

The limo driver dropped Emily and Hyde back at Hyde's place.

"Why did you want to come here?" Hyde asked, helping Emily out of the Limo.

Emily smiled as Hyde closed the door, "We've never really hung out here before." The Limo driver drove away.

"Sure we have." Hyde smiled, walking Emily to the door.

"Oh, yeah? When?" Emily smirked, pulling her purse closer to her.

"Well, there was that one time…and that other time…" Hyde opened the half hinged door for her. She walked in and smiled.

"How about we make a new memory?" Emily smirked at Hyde as he closed the door.

"What do you mean?" Hyde asked, taking his Aviators off.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Why did we come here, _Big Daddy_?"

"So we can consummate, cupcake." Hyde smirked, putting his hand in his pocket.

There was a pause.

"You do know what consummate means, right?" Emily looked at Hyde.

He walked over to her and took something out of his pocket, "I know." He placed something his her hand.

She was scared to look, "Hyde-"

"Just look Emily."

Emily looked down and slowly opened her hand to reveal a silver metal vine in a circle, a small purple diamond in the middle with claws holding onto it.

"Will you marry me?"

"This isn't something you would do, Hyde." Emily looked up at him.

He smiled and put a hand on her cheek, "Love makes you do crazy things."

Emily giggled, "You sicken my, Hyde."

"I'm sickening myself right now." And he kissed her, putting the ring on her left ring finger. Hyde's tongue touched her lips, asking for entrance, she gladly allowed him access, but for a small price. Emily forcefully ripped Hyde's Tux off, which made him smirk and throw Emily over his shoulder and into his room. She squealed in delight as Hyde threw her onto the bed and climbed over her.

When Hyde went back to kissing her, she suddenly tasted like cinnamon. It was delicious. Her taste was something he could only describe as Emily, her personality was over powering, just like the cinnamon taste. Forcing himself to leave her mouth, he looked into her eyes.

She had tears in them, which made Hyde frown, "Cupcake?"

"I'm sorry." She covered her face and laughed, "I'm weak when it comes to mushy stuff."

He smiled and pulled her hands away from her face, "Aw. Poor Emily. She's becoming soft." She growled at him, "Put a can in it, Romeo." He chuckled and leaned down and kissed her, "I love you, cupcake."

Hyde looked at her dress, "Okay, I admit, it's a beautiful gown. But how the hell do you take it off?" Emily smiled and pulled a zipped down that was on the side of the dress and pushed Hyde off of her. She pulled the dress off and threw it on the floor. Hyde crawled back on top of her and kissed her passionately. Hyde unclasped Emily's bra and threw it off.

"Hey, hey, hey! I lost the dress, time for you to lose everything else as well!" Emily said, covering her breasts.

Hyde rolled his eyes and smirked at her, "Geez, you're so _demanding._" But he complied and took all his clothes off but his tiger briefs, "We even?"

Emily smiled and pulled him down, sucking on his lower lip. Hyde pulled away and smirked, "Someone's in a feisty mood." Emily smiled and giggled.

Emily pushed Hyde off and climbed on top of him. He rubbed his head as it his the bed post, "Shit.." Emily giggled, "Sorry." she leaned down and kissed him again, nibbling and sucking on his lower lip. There tongues mingled with each other and deep waved of passion raced through moth of them. Emily felt something rubbing against her thigh and smirked. She rubbed against the growing stiffness with her thigh. Hyde gave a low growl like moan and Emily couldn't have smirked any more than she was.

Hyde kissed his way down her neck as he pushed them back to their prior position, him on top and her on the bottom. His hand moved down to her panties, ripping them off. Emily moaned and squealed. He went down to her breasts. He took one in his hand and sucked on her nipple, gentle rolling it around with his tongue at the same time rubbing her wet folds.

Emily arched her back in ecstasy and nearly ripped his tiger briefs off. Hyde pushed two digits into her womanhood, making her moan his name, "Hyde…don't stop!"

Hyde pulled his fingers away and smirked as she pouted, "Calm down, cupcake. The best is soon to come."

He pulled his tiger briefs off and threw the next to his Tux. He positioned himself and smiled down at her, "I love you, Emily."

She smiled and said, "You say that to much now, love."

And he thrusted into her, making her softly scream his name. He bit his lip, if it was even possible, she was tighter than before. He leaned down and nibbled on her neck as he pounded into her. He went slow, than fast, than really slow. That made Emily pissed, "Fuck! Hyde! Just _do _me!"

He smirked and bit her neck hard, "As you wish."

And he did, which made them both shake and scream in pleasure when they came.

As they laid in bed together, butt-naked and freezing, Hyde realized something.

"…We didn't use a condom…"

A pause.

"…I'm pregnant already idiot..."

Another pause.

"…Oh, yeah…"

Pause.

"…Hyde?"

Pause.

"…Yeah?"

Pause.

"…Yes."

Pause.

"…Yes to what?"

SLAP!

"Ouch! What the fuck Emily!"

SLAP!

"YES TO FUCKING MARRYING YOU!"

Pause.

"I don't know whether to be happy or sad about that now."

SLAP!

_**XXX**_

_**I had to add the ending XD I thought it made it a perfect 'Hyde and Emily' moment.**_


End file.
